<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#andamovie by EllieCarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743339">#andamovie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/pseuds/EllieCarina'>EllieCarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#andamovie, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post Season 6, Post Season 6 Speculation, Script Format, Set in 2021, Spec script, but it's an ensemble fic, community movie, it doesn't have pirates and greendale does not need to be saved, movie script, this has jeff and annie, what i would love to see in a community movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/pseuds/EllieCarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at a script for a Community movie.</p><p>***</p><p>Six years after the Greendale six were reduced to the Greendale two, a joyous occasion brings the gang back together again. Between nostalgia and stubborn anxiety, the gang needs to rediscover what once made them a family.</p><p>(And Jeff Winger needs to decide what family really means to him.)</p><p>***</p><p>Don't be alarmed by the 0 words... the script is screenshots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am very new to the fandom (I was swept in with Netflix), so there might be canonical errors but it's just for the heck of it, so I hope you'll go easy on me for those :) I have a somewhat complete plot for this but so far I only have 30 pages, so about another chapter's worth.<br/>I'm not sure it would hold up for a 110 page spec script but if there's some interest, I could see myself polishing up my storylines and finishing it---so I'm happy to hear if anyone would like to read more!</p><p>If there is any interest, I can absolutely provide the rest of what I have, just drop me a line or two. :)</p><p> </p><p>(Also, also, there is probably some mistakes in there, too... I had no one to edit for me so... you know how it is, I'm trying my best.)</p><p>Thank you for everyone who reads, thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the great feedback! </p><p>I screenshotted the rest of the first act for you and I'm happy to report that I've set out on act two. BUT BUT BUT that's going to need a little more time because I'm missing beats and story bits (and true to writer fashion...I hate everything that I wrote), so that will take me a while to plot out and write until I'm happy with it.</p><p>Also, also...this is a first draft, which in screenwriting terms means it's pretty bad, so should this ever be finished, I'll rework it a couple of times until I have a second, third or fourth draft that I am happy with. If any of you are interested in the pdf, just drop me a line and I'll link it to you. You know...eventually ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The whole Thing, actually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo, I beared down (for midterms) on this and this is the semi-second draft of the full script. I linked to the PDF below because it's too much of a pain to screenshot the entire 97 pages and post them in here as photos.</p><p>If you decide to read this monster, I'm still very happy about feedback, since it's still very much a work in progress. SO... notes are always appreciated :)</p><p>That is to say, I'm not too worried about this being a particularly innovative "movie", it's VERY VERY fanservice-y, seeing as it presently services ME and my need for closure and nostalgia. There will be blatant quotes, call-backs, familiar story beats and dynamics and a general mushy-ness.</p><p>The through-line of the story is Jeff and Annie's relationship but I tried to give every character something to do.</p><p>I'm afraid I couldn't fit a Britta/Frankie scene in but I got a pretty nice Annie/Frankie scene - maybe that will make up for it.</p><p>If you read and you care, my fancast for the parts of Cameron and Rose are Patrick J. Adams and Kristen Wiig - just keep that in mind :D</p><p>I will love everyone who takes the time to read and review forever :) &lt;3 Now, I hope you enjoy this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find the full PDF here: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16WKWmU9xGaQ1kj0hAhm_m3yLW8AH-sNS/view?usp=sharing">CLICK ME!!!</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo.... thoughts? Would anybody like to read the rest of what I have so far?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>